Wasteland Survival Guide (Fallout 3)
}} This is one of the rewards for the Wasteland Survival Guide quest. It has no purpose other than to serve as game flavor. In addition to the one given to the Lone Wanderer at the end of the quest, additional copies can be found in the possession of wastelanders in a random encounter which occurs after the quest has been completed. It is much larger than an ordinary book. By 2281, it has gained popularity and has found its way west to the Mojave Wasteland. By 2287, it has found its way to the Commonwealth, having printed multiple different issues by that time. The description for the book is composed of four sections, which changes depending on the quality of the book, and the tone in which it was written. The book is composed of three chapters—Survive, Thrive, and Revive—which correspond to the three sets of three missions Moira gives the Lone Wanderer. Each mission has a bonus objective; completing all three bonus objectives for a single chapter means that it is "complete," while failing even one means it is "incomplete." The description of the book may not correspond with the Survival Expert perk received, as completing two objectives per chapter will still result in the worst possible description, but earn the middle-ranked perk. Book description Most sections are only decided by how many chapters are complete, not which ones, so each chapter has been organized based on this number. In sections where the tone of the Lone Wanderer's responses makes a difference, text is displayed in the order Standard-Snide-Sly-Tough-Smart. Example complete description By putting together the appropriate sections from below, completing every bonus objective and using standard responses would yield the following description for the book: First Section: Credit This is the section where Moira Brown credits herself and the Lone Wanderer for completing the book. Depending on how many total chapters are complete, Moira will credit the Lone Wanderer with more or less of the work. All chapters complete 2 chapters complete 1 chapter complete No chapters complete Second Section: Book Praise This section gives a short statement about how useful the book is. It is mostly based on how many chapters are complete. All chapters complete 2 chapters complete ;Chapters 1 and 2 ;Chapters 1 and 3 ;Chapters 2 and 3 1 chapter complete No chapters complete ;Standard ;Snide ;Sly ;Tough ;Smart Third Section: Summary This section refers specifically to each chapter and changes depending on which chapters are complete (very good) or incomplete (useless). All chapters complete 2 chapters complete ;Chapters 1 and 2 ;Chapters 1 and 3 ;Chapters 2 and 3 1 chapter complete ;Chapter 1 (standard tone) ;Chapter 1 (any other tone) ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 No chapters complete Fourth Section: Tone This section mostly comments on the tone of the book. All chapters complete ;Standard ;Snide ;Sly ;Tough ;Smart 2 chapters complete ;Standard ;Snide ;Sly ;Tough ;Smart 1 chapter complete ;Standard ;Snide ;Sly ;Tough ;Smart No chapters complete ;Standard ;Snide ;Sly ;Tough ;Smart Category:Fallout 3 holodisks and notes Category:Fallout 3 notes Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch (Notiz) es:Guía de supervivencia del Yermo (Fallout 3) ko:황무지 생존 가이드 ru:Руководство по выживанию на пустошах (книга) uk:Керівництво по виживанню на пустищах (книга)